One Day Disaster
by usei
Summary: Suatu hari, Doppo terbangun dan merasakan ada keanehan pada tubuhnya. Ketika melihat cermin, refleksi Izanami Hifumi berada di sana. "HIFUMIIIIIIII!" Tubuhnya dan Hifumi saling tertukar. # Fanfiksi untuk Hifudo Day 2018 # Warning : Bodyswap, Mesum!Hifumi, OOC, beberapa vulgar words, Plot mainstream, Plot yang disesuaikan. Happy Hifudo Day 2018!


Doppo terbangun dari tidur indah dengan mudah. Tak biasanya, mata itu sangat ringan terbuka. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari kaki hingga kepala. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, yang sudah menjadi kamarnya bersama dengan Hifumi, entah kenapa langit-langit itu terlihat lebih putih dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengingat sejak kapan jarak pandangnya sedikit lebih jauh tetapi masih dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Tubuhnya terasa sedikit pegal, terutama dibagian pinggang. Lalu, entah mengapa punggung bagian atas terasa perih seperti ada luka gores teriris. Sensasi yang cukup aneh, biasanya ia merasakan bagian bokong yang lebih sakit dibandingkan punggung setelah melakukan _aksi bergumul_ _semalaman_ bersama Hifumi.

Tanpa memerdulikan sensasi aneh sekujur tubuhnya, ia bangkit mendudukkan diri sejenak dan menghela napas. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat, karena si manager tua botak itu telah menargetkan peluru kepadanya hari ini. Seorang _partner_ penting akan datang ke kantor dan Doppo sebagai bawahan yang menurut diharuskan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Kakinya menuruni kasur dan menopang tubuh berdiri. Sejak kapan Doppo tumbuh lebih tinggi? Apakah dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi sehingga membayangkan tubuh mungil itu tumbuh beberapa senti karena, _ya_ , usaha Doppo membeli banyak susu dan meminumnya setiap pagi akhirnya terkabul. Kakinya menapak berat, ingin segera menemui Hifumi yang selalu siap sedia di dapur pada pagi hari memasakkan menu sarapan untuknya. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah lebih jauh kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok yang tidak asing terpantul di kaca besar, tempat biasa Doppo mengukur apakah dasinya masih miring atau tidak, sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Dengan mata membulat dan jeritan seriosa delapan oktaf, seorang Kannonzaka Doppo menggemparkan seisi Jepang.

"HIFUMIIIIIIII!"

Sosok tak asing, refleksi Izanami Hifumi, terpantul jelas pada kaca besar di hadapan Kannonzaka Doppo.

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY DISASTER**

 _by Usei_

 _Dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan HifuDo Day 2018!_

 _Disclaimer : Hypnosis Mic © King Record, IDEA FACTORY, and Otomate_

.

.

.

 _Somehow we switched bodies..._

.

.

.

 _Semua ini pasti mimpi. Semua ini pasti mimpi._ Doppo ingin membuktikannya.

Pintu kamar tak bersalah itu ditendang brutal. Kakinya melangkah, lebih tepatnya berlari. Sebelumnya, ia hampir saja jatuh tersungkur karena celana panjang yang kedodoran. Peduli setan! Doppo sedang dalam mode panik level bima sakti.

"Hifumi!"

Napasnya tersengal saat mencapai dapur. Di sana, Doppo melihat figur yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik, sedang memunggunginya. Tali apron terikat di leher dan pinggang ramping. Sepasang sumpit mengapit, membolak-balikkan sesuatu di wajan. Rambutnya merah dengan layer hijau di sela-sela ujungnya. Punggung yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat secara langsung ternyata terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Ah, Doppo! Kau sudah bangun. Tunggu sebentar ya, salmon panggangnya sebentar lagi matang. Aku menambahkan sedikit mentega supaya gurih."

Doppo tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. _Ini bukan mimpi?_ Keringat merembes dari sela-sela anak rambut berwarna hijau kekuningan. Tubuh yang lebih pendek itu berbalik. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam batang teflon. Baru saja tangan bersumpit itu menjepit salmon bakar dan ingin menyajikannya di piring.

"Ada apa?" Pada saat itu pula, kedua iris mata berbeda warna saling bertemu. "Kudengar tadi kau berteriak- **GYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Volume teriakan itu mengalahkan alarm tetangga sebelah. Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan melihat dirimu sendiri selain saat terefleksi di cermin. Sama seperti melihat hantu. _Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi_ , sejenak Doppo menelan ludah.

"IYA... APA... EH... DOP- DOPPO! AKU MELIHAT DIRIKU SENDIRI. AKU MELIHAT DIRIKU SENDIRI! AKU ADA DI HADAPANKU. AKU ADA DI SANA. TAPI AKU ADA DI SINI!"

Hifumi terkejut bukan main, melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Khayalan akan sarapan pagi menyenangkan dan romantis bersama kekasih menjadi momen terhoror yang pernah ada. Bahkan salmon panggang itu terjatuh ke lantai dari jepit sumpitnya, menciptakan harmoni sepasang manusia menjerit saat detik jatuhnya salmon itu.

"AKKKKHHH SALMONNYA!"

"SALMON BAKARKU!"

Sarapan pagi keduanya berakhir di tempat sampah.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Tidak ada masa depan. Tidak pernah ada. Doppo pesimis dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kekasihnya, Izanami Hifumi, yang berkedok kulit wajahnya sendiri. Bergumam dengan _tone_ suara miliknya. Haruskah ia kembali menjerit bahwa ini adalah hal konyol yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya?

"Doppo! Doppochin! Ini pasti mimpi, 'kan? Tubuh kita tertukar, ini pasti mimpi! Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang!" Hifumi mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Doppo merasakan gempa lokal. Rasanya, telinga itu gatal ketika mendengar suara miliknya menyebut namanya sendiri dengan nada bicara kekanakan.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Aku melihat diriku sendiri! Oh tidak! Kenapa aku sangat tampan!" Hifumi meletakkan telapak tangan, menutup wajahnya, ah, bukan, wajah Doppo yang dipakainya. Doppo berdiri mematung, memasang _poker face_. Alis berkedut kesal.

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih saja sempat memuji dirimu sendiri?" Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat ke kepala Hifumi, ah, tidak, kepala Doppo. Hifumi meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap kepalanya, salah, kepala Doppo.

Bisa kita hentikan deskripsi fisik yang penuh penyiksaan ini? Penulis mulai kebingungan.

Ehem.

"Doppo! Sakit! Tega nian kau memukul kepalamu sendiri! Kalau kepalamu jadi _penyok_ gimana!" Hifumi cemberut sembari mengelus kepala, menambah meter emosi Doppo ke level maksimum. Percuma saja bicara dengan mahluk tanpa _delicacy_ itu. Di saat gawat darurat seperti ini, ia masih bisa melempar guyonan.

"Sudahlah!" Doppo lemas, isi kepalanya berputar-putar tentang bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Tubuh itu menumpukan beban pada bangku terdekat di set meja makan. Doppo meneruskan, "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Doppo menyernyit. Ia mengingat sensasi ketika ia bangun tidur. Saat itu ia sendirian di kasur, tak ada Hifumi di sana. Tubuhnya terkurung selimut. Lalu, banyak kondisi yang berbeda pada tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi di sana, melainkan tubuh Hifumi yang ia tempati. Apakah Hifumi tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

"Hifumi, kau bangun lebih dulu, bukan? Pada saat itu, apakah kau masih ada di dalam tubuhmu?" Doppo memandangi wajahnya sendiri. Kantung mata hitam itu masih tersisa di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hehehe."

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak berkaca atau mencuci wajahmu di wastafel dan tidak sengaja memandang ke kaca?"

"Aku mencuci wajah kok."

"Lalu?"

"Wajah Doppo ada di kaca."

"K-Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Ya, _habisnya_ , aku pikir itu hanya khayalanku karena baru saja bangun tidur. Aku sering terbayang-bayang wajah manis Doppo. Jadi saat mencuci wajah tadi, aku pikir itu hanya imajinasiku bahkan aku mencium kacanya. Hahaha!"

Doppo menepuk dahi. Level bodoh teman sekaligus kekasihnya itu telah mencapai level akut. Memalukan, sungguh memalukan. Kadang Doppo berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan saja dengan pria itu dan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya lagi. Tentu saja itu bohong.

"Bisakah kau tidak menambah faktor stressku?" Pria 29 tahun, kelahiran bulan Mei, merasa kehidupan cintanya tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Hahaha. Memang begitu. Aku merindukan Doppo setiap waktu. Hehehe." Hifumi menarik bangku, mendekati Doppo, merangkulnya sejenak. Terkadang, jari menempel di pipi itu, menusuknya. "Wajahku semakin tampan kalau dari dekat."

"Hentikan."

" _Men-go. Men-go._ Semalam kita baik-baik saja. _Kau ingat, 'kan? Tidak mungkin tidak ingat, 'kan?_ Kita kan _begini_ dan _begitu_ semalam. _Uryaa. Uryaa_." Jari itu kembali menusuk-nusuk pipi, menggoda Doppo. Bolehkah ia menggigit jari itu sampai putus untuk melampiaskan amarah? Oh tentu tidak bisa, itu jarinya sendiri.

"Doppo kenapa diam saja? Perlu aku jelaskan semalam kita melakukan apa? Cium sana cium sini, jilat ini jilat itu, buka ini buka itu, hnhhhggg-" Doppo mencengram pipi itu dengan satu tangan, menghentikan racauan tak senonoh Hifumi. Wajah sayu itu sekarang terlihat seperti ikan kembung.

"Semalam kita memang baik-baik saja. Lalu ketika terbangun menjadi seperti ini." Doppo merunutkan kronologi. Menempatkan telapak tangan di pipi, berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuan otak yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin pengaruh tubuh sehat yang ia tempati saat ini. Tidak, siapapun yang menempati tubuh ini tidak ada hubungannya. Buktinya si empunya tubuh tetap saja bodoh meskipun sudah pindah tubuh. "Lalu, terakhir kali yang kita lakukan adalah..."

"Cium sana cium sini, jilat ini jilat itu, buka ini buka itu..."

"Hentikan! Tidak mungkin tubuh kita tertukar hanya karena itu." Doppo menunjuk batang hidung itu.

"Masa iya? Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan!" Hifumi memandang horor Doppo. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangan, menutup mulut yang menganga lebar. "Karena kita _terkoneksi_ semalam."

Boleh Doppo memukul kepala itu lagi? Boleh? Boleh?

"Jadi maksudmu, jiwamu merasuki tubuhku, melalui penismu yang terhubung dengan bokongku dan voila kita tertukar? Begitu? _AHO KA!?_ " Doppo telah mencapai ambang batas dunia nyata. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja mendengar teori yang keluar dari dirinya sendiri, berdasarkan gagasan konyol seorang Hifumi. Sepertinya otaknya mulai tidak waras.

"Maaf, maaf." Melihat Doppo mulai stress, Hifumi berusaha menahan tawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba hubungi _Sensei_?"

"Kau pikir, _Sensei_ adalah paranormal yang bisa menyembuhkan hal semacam ini? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Hahaha! Siapa tahu dengan _speaker_ mataharinya itu."

"Bodoh. Lagipula apa yang harus aku katakan pada _Sensei_ kalau dia bertanya apa kegiatan yang terakhir kita lakukan?" Doppo menutup wajah, berusaha menahan rasa malu. Hifumi tersenyum, mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih yang kebingungan. Memeluknya sejenak, rasanya kurang nyaman.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah Doppo saja. Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aneh sekali memeluk diriku sendiri." Kini giliran Hifumi yang menangisi nasibnya. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan karena sensasi yang ganjil. "Aku ingin peluk Doppo. Hah? Iya, Doppo ada di sini bersamaku," Ia memeluk tubuh yang ia tempati. "Tangan ini, tubuh ini dan..." Hifumi melirik sesuatu yang terasa di antara kakinya.

Tangan itu ditepis ketika berusaha meraih sesuatu di bawah sana, aura membunuh menguar dari mahluk di hadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh apapun dari tubuhku saat kau ada di dalamnya. _Apalagi sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana_."

"Maafkan aku, kapten! Aku hanya penasaran!" Ia mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tertawa usil. "Doppo sendiri penasaran, 'kan? Buktinya, celana itu kedodoran padahal pakai tali."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah hanya kepalaku saja yang tertukar atau semuanya, BERHENTI MENERTAWAKANKU!"

Habis sudah tenaganya kali ini hanya untuk marah-marah. Biasanya, di luar sana, ia tidak pernah begini, hanya Hifumi yang bisa membuatnya selepas ini, marah seenaknya dan berbicara lantang serta memukulnya.

Sudut mata melirik jam, sudah pukul 6 pagi. Semangatnya menghilang ketika ia menyadari ia harus segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap pergi kerja. Lagi-lagi, si pak tua itu-TUNGGU DULU?

Tangan bertempat di pundak, meremasnya ringan. Mata mengedip terkejut.

"Hifumi, bagaimana ini? Hari ini aku ada pertemuan penting!"

"Apa!? Tidak bisa cuti saja? NANTI MALAM AKU JUGA ADA PESTA. _OH MY GOD !_ "

Keduanya histeris dalam diam.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Tangan itu meremas dirinya sendiri. Gigi menggerutuk. Bibir terkulum gelisah.

Sesungguhnya Hifumi sangat khawatir. Karena situasi tidak terduga ini, ia diharuskan menggantian Doppo bekerja. Hingga datanglah saat ini, dimana ia memandangi wajah orang kesayangannya di cermin besar itu. Kemeja bergaris ukuran _slim fit_ dengan celana bahan hitam yang halus. Sungguh bukan seorang Izanami Hifumi. Namun, di antara semua hal, yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah ketika ia harus pergi keluar ruangan ini dan menemui gerombolan wanita di jalanan atau di kantor Doppo. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hifumi?" Doppo datang, menggunakan setelan santai pakaian miliknya. Jaket hitam bertudung dan celana jeans. Ia terlihat seperti penguntit dibandingkan seorang _host_. Ditambah lagi dengan poni pirang yang turun menutupi dahi.

"Maafkan aku. Setelah aku pikirkan, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti." Ekspresi wajahnya murung, sungguh ekspresi yang tak pernah dibuat oleh Hifumi. Hal itu menandakan adanya keberadaan seseorang di sana, seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tidak apa. Kau bilang ini _meeting_ penting, bukan? Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sayang sekali kalau sia-sia. Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Doppo dipecat hanya karena masalahku." Hifumi berusaha menegarkan diri, memberi sugesti semua akan baik-baik saja, meskipun keringat mulai membasahi pelipis itu.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi pasti karena salahku. Karena aku tidak waspada sehingga terjadi hal seperti ini. Andai saja aku lebih berhati-hati, pasti... Ha ha ha. Tentu saja. Hifumi seharusnya tidak perlu kesulitan juga..." Tawa yang lolos dari Doppo terdengar berat dan miris. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hush... Hush... Hentikan bicara seperti itu, Doppochin! Kau tidak salah apapun!"

Hifumi melangkahkan kaki, merengkuh orang itu, menyembunyikan wajah di bahu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sama sekali sebelumnya. Ia mengusap kepala itu, memberikan isyarat semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau belum memakai dasi?" Doppo bertanya. Sudut mata melirik keberadaan dasi yang terabaikan di atas kasur. Dasi hijau kesukaan Doppo.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara pakainya."

"Biarkan aku yang memasangnya." Doppo mengambil dasi yang terabaikan. Membentangkannya sebentar, kemudian melilitkannya ke kerah kemeja itu. Sejenak ia bisa melihat adanya beberapa bekas _kiss mark_ di leher yang terlihat lebih rendah posisinya dari jarak pandang Doppo saat ini. Seketika wajahnya memanas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Ia memandang wajahnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajah yang berbeda, keliatan lebih cerah dan semangat, meskipun mata panda itu masih menempel di sana. Wajah miliknya itu kini terlihat lebih segar apalagi ketika rambut merahnya disisir ke atas, mengekspos sebagian dahinya. Sungguh gaya rambut Hifumi teraplikasikan ke rambut merahnya. "Kenapa kau membuat rambutku jadi begitu?"

"Karena aku suka ketika dahi Doppo kelihatan. Rasanya, aku ingin mengecupnya." Senyum matahari sejuta makna. Jika ada yang melihat, dipastikan semua tersilaukan.

"Berhenti bergurau. Aku terbiasa menutupi dahiku dengan poni."

"Aku tidak peduli~~~ Ngomong-ngomong, Doppo cocok jadi _istri_ yang baik. Memakaikan dasi saat _suamimu_ ingin bekerja. Sungguh sejak tadi aku membayangkan wajah merona Doppo ada di hadapanku. Aku ingin cium bibir Doppo."

"Laki-laki tidak bisa jadi _istri_ tetapi kau bisa mencium bibir itu seperti tadi pagi di depan wastafel."

Doppo memandang sebal orang di hadapannya, mengingat tingkahnya pagi ini. Meskipun begitu, dalam hati,.ia berharap dirinya seutuhnya yang berdiri di sini, melayani Hifumi. Bukan seperti ini.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Lalu lalang hiruk pikuk manusia di jalan raya, padat mendesak kereta saat _rush hour_ , langkah kaki yang saling mendahului dan individualitas. Pertama kalinya, seorang Izanami Hifumi merasakan semua itu. Keringat sudah mengucur dan tenaga terkuras, padahal ia belum sampai di kantor Doppo. Letih sebelum berperang.

"Jadi rutinitas seperti ini yang dirasakan Doppo setiap hari? Huhuhu..." Dada menjadi sesak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dramatis, meratapi nasib budak korporat kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" Suara menyahut. Hifumi menoleh ke belakang dimana Doppo membuntutinya semenjak mereka turun dari kereta.

"Tidak ada apapun." Hifumi menggeleng. Sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut, ia menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisah. Mata itu terus melirik ke sana kemari terutama ketika wanita tertangkap irisnya.

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Ketika mereka berangkat bersama, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa wanita namun Hifumi tidak mengalami ketakutan seperti biasanya bahkan mereka berhasil menaiki kereta dengan selamat. Tentu saja selama di kereta, Doppo dan Hifumi berusaha menghindari interaksi dengan wanita untuk berjaga-jaga apabila kondisi yang ia alami sebelumnya hanyalah kebetulan. Perlu Hifumi akui, ia sendiri merasakan kejanggalan pada pikirannya dan tubuh Doppo yang saat ini ia tempati.

"Doppo." Ia memandang Doppo, memasang wajah tak nyaman. "Jujur, saat melihat wanita, aku ketakutan. Namun anehnya, aku tetap bisa bergerak. Kenapa ya? Pengaruh jas Doppo? Apakah aku masuk ke mode _salaryman_ sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Doppo terhenti melangkah ketika melihat seorang wanita tak jauh dari mereka. Kaki itu berat melangkah, tanpa sadar berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuhnya sendiri. "Tapi, tapi, aku merasa tubuh Hifumi aneh ketika ada wanita. Tangan ini tak bisa berhenti gemetaran."

"Masa iya karena tubuh ini? Tubuh kita masing-masing tetap dikendalikan oleh otak kita, bukan jiwa kita?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti cara kerjanya."

Sampailah mereka di hadapan sebuah gedung, kantor tempat Doppo bekerja. Hifumi dan Doppo bersembunyi, memandangi gedung itu dari kejauhan, dari balik tiang listrik.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi, Doppo." Hifumi memandangi wajahnya sendiri yang sebagian tertutupi poninya yang memanjang.

"Be-Berjuanglah." Doppo mengangguk.

Hifumi melangkah kikuk seperti robot yang longgar sekerupnya, mengikuti arus para pekerja yang sigap memasuki gedung. Hampir saja ia terjerembab karena tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri. Melihat betapa gugupnya Hifumi, akhirnya Doppo memutuskan mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Doppo berusaha menipiskan keberadaannya di sekitar banyak orang namun karena cara berpakaiannya, justru ia menarik perhatian.

"Uhh, Hifumi. Ah-Awas!" Doppo bergumam sendirian. Berniat untuk tidak menimbulkan suara keras.

Hifumi mengantri menaiki lift. Seperti biasa, lift gedung perkantoran begitu padat di pagi hari ketika jam kerja di mulai. Ia berusaha tidak mencolok dan tenggelam bersama gerombolan para pria dewasa di sana. Jantung berdetak kencang. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini pada dirinya.

"Be-Berjuanglah, Hifumi." Doppo mengintip dari balik tembok dekat tikungan menuju lift. Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Hifumi, ia tidak sadar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandanginya aneh. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuknya pundaknya. Saat menoleh, didapatinya seorang _security_ gedung yang Doppo kenal.

"Bisa tunjukkan identitas anda, Tuan?"

Disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya sadar. Bayangkan pria bertudung hitam membawa tas hitam di punggungnya dan mengintip-intip, bagaimana tidak dipandang curiga?

"AAAAH! MAAFKAN AKU. MAAFKAN AKU. AKU BUKAN ORANG JAHAT!" Teriakan Doppo menarik perhatian puluhan orang yang mengantri di depan lift, termasuk Hifumi. Hifumi menahan tawa melihat tingkah Doppo, entah kenapa kebiasaannya meminta maaf itu terlihat konyol apabila dilakukan menggunakan tubuhnya. Seketika, ia merasa sedikit lebih rileks karenanya. Gugupnya hilang karena ia tahu bahwa Doppo akan ada di sana membantunya, walaupun saat ini orang itu sedang bermasalah dengan _security_ gedung.

"Dasar Doppo. Kurasa kau yang seharusnya berjuang. Hahaha."

Lagi-lagi, hal seperti ini. Hifumi sudah tiba di lantai 5. Ia berdiri mematung di depan lift yang akan menutup. Orang-orang melaluinya begitu saja, tidak ada siapapun yang menyapanya ataupun sekedar tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar dunia yang menyedihkan. Ia melangkahkan diri menuju pintu masuk ruangan dimana meja Doppo berada. Berdasarkan informasi yang diberitahu Doppo, lokasi mejanya berada di kanan pintu masuk, tepatnya di pojokan dekat Jendela besar. Merasa dunia ini begitu suram, rasanya tenggorokan itu gatal. Tanpa sadar, ia menyapa semua orang ketika sampai di sana.

" _Chi-chi-chissuuu_. Selamat pagi semuanyaaaaa."

Seketika suasana mengheningkan cipta. Beberapa pasang mata memandangi heran. Hifumi menepuk dahi, menyadari tingkahnya _out of character_ Doppo. Ia sempat lupa kalau semua orang melihatnya sebagai seorang _salaryman_ depresi yang keliatan kelelahan saat ini. Ia berdeham singkat, berusaha menguasai karakter Doppo kemudian duduk dengan tenang di bangku kerja itu.

"Kannonzaka- _san_ , apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat... err... segar?"

Teman sebelah menyapa. _'Siapa lagi nih?'_ dalam hati ia mengutuk diri karena lupa siapa saja nama orang yang duduk di sekitar Doppo, padahal ia sudah diberitahu berkali-kali. Doppo khawatir Hifumi bertingkah sembarangan dan akan menyinggung orang-orang di sana. Sehingga sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, Hifumi terus mendapatkan kuliah singkat mengenai nama-nama rekan kerja Doppo dan ciri-cirinya.

"Um, ya, begitulah. Hahaha." Ia tertawa canggung. _Tentu saja terjadi sesuatu, bertemu denganmu adalah sesuatu_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Orang yang menyapa itu semakin memandanginya aneh.

Hifumi merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia melirik sejenak, tertera nama 'Hifumi' di layarnya. Betul, untuk sementara, mereka bertukar ponsel karena ada beberapa informasi penting di ponsel Doppo terkait pekerjaan kantornya. Ia menekan tombol dan meletakkan ponsel di telinga, diam-diam.

"Doppo. Aku sudah sampai di mejamu. Kenapa mejamu berantakan sekali. Kenapa kau tidak memasang fotoku di mejamu? Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku selama bekerja?" Ia meracau tak terkendali, tetapi dengan suara berbisik.

" _Hifumi. Aku baru saja ditangkap security dan kau malah bertanya hal tidak penting._ "

"Tidak penting, katamu? Aku menyimpan ribuan foto Doppo yang sedang tertidur manis dan Doppo tidak punya sama sekali fotoku bahkan di ponsel ini! Doppo kejam, huhuhu."

 _"Hentikan tangisan itu. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang di sana melihat!"_

"Kannonzaka- _kun_. Begitu datang, bukannya **bekerja** malah **mengobrol**." Seseorang memanggil, memperhatikan dengan jeli tepat di belakang bangku yang Hifumi duduki. Ia menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal karena sesi komplainnya diinterupsi. Terlihat seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan dengan badan pendek dan gemuk. Kepala itu hampir licin seperti pahlawan satu tinjuan. Persis seperti yang Doppo deskripsikan di kereta tadi.

"Ah, _Hage Kacho_ ( Manager Botak )."

" _ **HIFUMIIIIII**_ _._ "

Teriakan Doppo melintasi batas teknologi.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Di taman sepi belakang gedung, ia meratapi nasib. Untung saja, jam kerja sudah dimulai jadi tidak ada banyak orang di sana.

Hidup dan karir Kannozaka Doppo akan berakhir hari ini. Pasti, tidak salah lagi. Apalagi ketika ucapan lantang yang spontan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri itu. _'Hage Kacho'_ begitu katanya. Ponsel itu rasanya ingin ia makan bulat-bulat.

"Hifumi, padahal sudah kuperingatkan..."

Ponsel masih setia di telinga itu, mendengarkan percakapan antara manager botak itu dengan Hifumi. Doppo meminta selama Hifumi bekerja menggantikannya, mereka akan saling terhubung melalui ponsel. Selain untuk menjaga perilaku Hifumi, juga untuk membimbing Hifumi bekerja kantoran. Namun sekarang Doppo yakin, seharusnya ia menghentikan Hifumi menggantikannya dan memilih tidak bekerja lalu dipecat dengan cara yang lebih baik daripada ini.

Seberang telepon, Hifumi sedang berdebat dengan manager botak itu. Mendengarnya membuat Doppo panas dingin. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Doppo bersikap seperti itu dengan siapapun. Rusak sudah reputasinya.

 _"Doppo! Doppo! Kau mendengarku? Hage kacho itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Ia memarahiku, sungguh menyebalkan. Ia memerintahkanku untuk mencetak presentasi yang kau siapkan. Dimana aku bisa menemukan filenya?"_

Doppo menghela napas. Terserah, apapun yang terjadi terserah. Sebaiknya, setelah ini, ia bunuh diri saja.

"Nyalakan komputer. Cari folder 'Materi presentasi' di data D dan pilih file dengan tanggal hari ini. Sebelum mencetaknya, kau harus menambahkan beberapa catatan yang sudah kuberitahu padamu pagi ini."

 _"Tapi, aku sudah lupa apa yang harus aku tambahkan. Hehehe."_

Helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah menyangka itu akan terjadi. Ambil buku catatan kecil yang ada di tas. Aku sudah menuliskannya di sana."

 _"Hai, hai~ Aku kerjakan dulu ya."_

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Komputer dinyalakan. Di sana terpampang _wallpaper_ perusahaan tempat Doppo bekerja, sebuah perusahaan _medical related._ Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mengganti _wallpaper_ komputer dengan fotonya sendiri, namun ia urungkan. Dalam waktu cukup singkat, Hifumi menemukan _file_ yang dimaksud. Ia mengambil tas dan merogohnya, mencari keberadaan buku catatan kecil milik Doppo.

"Ah, inikah?" Buku catatan itu tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil. Warna hitam dan cukup tebal. Hifumi mengecek keseluruhan buku itu, membuka lembar demi lembar. Banyak sekali catatan yang ditulis dengan terburu-buru sehingga sulit dibaca. Di cover belakang buku catatan, terselip suatu benda tipis. Hifumi menariknya dan menemukan foto mereka berdua saat masih bersekolah. Foto itu begitu lusuh, warnanya hampir memudar. Padahal saat ini banyak teknologi canggih untuk mencetak foto baru. Kenapa harus menyimpan foto lusuh 13 tahun yang lalu?

Hifumi kembali menaruh ponsel di telinga. Bibir itu mengulas senyum.

"Doppo, kau di sana?"

 _"Ya."_

"I love you."

 _"A-Apa sih?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Hehehe."

Hifumi bekerja sangat lambat. Ia tidak pandai dengan perangkat keras maupun lunak. Ia mengetik dengan dua jari, membuat Doppo geram sendiri mendengar suara ketikan menyebalkan itu. Belum lagi ia bekerja sambil bersenandung. Benar-benar, ah, sudahlah.

Selanjutnya, Ia mencetak beberapa kali untuk peserta pertemuan itu. Sesuai perintah Doppo, ia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya mulai dari berkas, tempat _meeting_ , bahkan sampai konsumsi. Untuk konsumsi tentu saja Hifumi ahlinya, bahkan kopi buatannya dipuji oleh para _partner_. Setidaknya, si manager botak itu tidak jadi mengomeli cara kerjanya yang lambat hari ini karena hal itu. Selama itu pula, Doppo mendengarkan semua informasi yang ada melalui ponsel yang disembunyikan Hifumi di kantong jas. Doppo tidak bisa mendengar jelas keseluruhannya, namun ia lega karena tidak ada masalah yang berarti.

Tak terasa jam makan siang tiba. Hanya seperti itu, Hifumi merasa kelelahan. Ia harus mondar mandir ke sana kemari, menyambut orang-orang, harus bersikap teladan, menyusun sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia mengerti menggunakan komputer, orang-orang yang terus saja menambah pekerjaannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia merasa sedih memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Doppo setiap hari, apakah seperti ini?

"Doppo, berjuang ya. Jangan lupakan bekal yang aku buatkan untukmu. Kalau pekerjaanmu sepadat ini, aku akan mengingatkanmu setiap hari saat makan siang supaya kau tidak lupa."

 _"Terima kasih, Hifumi."_

Sesungguhnya, pekerjaan itu menumpuk, apalagi melihat berkas yang ada di meja. Hifumi berusaha sekeras mungkin menyelesaikannya demi membantu Doppo, namun tak semudah itu karena ia bukan ahlinya. Hanya dengan membuka halaman pertama saja sudah membuat kepala pusing apalagi menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu hari.

"Doppo, kau sudah makan bekalmu?" Ponsel itu ia letakkan di dekat layar pc. Telepon itu berganti mode menjadi _video call_ pada saat makan siang. Hifumi memasang _headset_ agar tidak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Di ruangan kerja cukup sepi karena sebagian orang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di luar kantor.

 _"Ini sedang kumakan."_

"Akhirnya, kita bisa makan siang bersama, walaupun lewat telepon sih. Hehehe."

Hifumi merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Segera ia mematikan _video call_ dan menggantinya dengan telepon saja.

 _"Hifumi? Ada apa?"_

Seseorang berdiri gelisah di sana. Hifumi menoleh dan hampir lompat terkejut dari bangku. Seorang wanita menggunakan setelah blazer berwarna merah dan rambut gaya bob mendekatinya. Hifumi panik seketika, rasa takut mulai menyeruak.

"Kannonzaka- _san_. Anu, maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Wanita itu bergumam gugup.

"I-iya?"

 _"He? Suara itu? Hifumi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau keliatan aneh hari ini," wanita itu meneruskan. Ia memainkan ujung lengan baju.

Alis menyernyit. Pikiran memunculkan beberapa kemungkinan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Seorang wanita datang dan bertanya gugup dan malu-malu. Hifumi berdiri, menghentakkan kaki.

" **DOPPO ADALAH MILIKKU**!"

 _"APA!?"_

Hifumi berlari keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru, namun kembali lagi karena ponsel Doppo tertinggal di meja. Setelahnya, ia kembali pergi meninggalkan wanita yang mematung terheran-heran.

"DOPPO!"

Awalnya, ia berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaan Doppo, namun saat ini sepertinya ia melupakannya. Hifumi bergegas mendekati seorang pria bertudung hitam yang menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat. Setelah berhasil mendekatkan posisi, Hifumi dapat mendengar suara gumaman kecil yang menyedihkan.

"Salahku. Semua salahku. Hah. Untuk apa aku hidup. Salahku. Salahku."

"Doppo! Siapa wanita itu?" Ia berteriak, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar menoleh. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi _pasangan_ yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kau ini!" Doppo bangkit berdiri. Saat ini ia punya tenaga dan tubuh yang lebih besar. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja itu. "Bisa tidak kau kendalikan ucapanmu! Dia hanya rekan kerja! Bodoh! Apa yang dipikirkannya saat mendengar aku menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai milikku, huh?" Ia menyeret Hifumi ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

" _Habisnya_..." Hifumi cemberut. Wajah Doppo yang suram itu berubah tidak seimbang karenanya.

"Huh. Sudahlah!" Doppo berjongkok. Sungguh nestapa hidupnya karena harus berhubungan dengan orang macam Hifumi. "Lebih baik kau kembali. Kuperingatkan lagi! Jangan bicara dengan siapapun!"

 _"Roger."_

Meskipun telah diperingatkan berkali-kali, Hifumi tetap saja bersikap seenaknya bahkan ia protes saat si manager botak menambah pekerjaannya padahal pekerjaan lainnya belum selesai. _Habis sudah hidupku_ , satu kalimat terukir di benak Doppo seharian ini.

"Ada apa, Doppo?" Mereka berjalan berdampingan sepulang bekerja. Doppo dipenuhi aura hitam. Tidak hanya masalah pekerjaan, bahkan setelah ini masalah besar akan datang.

"Tidak ada. Aku mau mati saja."

Hifumi menepuk bahu itu berkali-kali. "Jangan begitu! Semangatlah! Sebaiknya kau bekerja santai seperti aku. Supaya tidak stress."

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun." Doppo membuang wajah, tidak mau menatap Hifumi.

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong. Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengecupmu, tahu? Rasanya aneh mencium diriku sendiri, tidak membuatku _excited_. Lagipula, kalau aku melakukannya, secara visual Doppo berubah jadi _seme_ , itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

"Lagipula aku tidak memintanya!" Hampir saja sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepalanya.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Klub host. Sebuah foto besar Hifumi terpampang jelas di lorongnya, bertuliskan 'Number 1'. Seketika Doppo mual membayangkan ia harus berubah menjadi _host mode_. Kali ini, giliran Hifumi yang menjelaskan bagaimana menjadi seorang _host_ dan melayani para tamu. Kau hanya perlu mengobrol santai dengan mereka, puji mereka dan jangan lupa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Koneko-chan' agar tidak terjadi saling iri antara para tamu wanita.

Karena malam ini spesial, keramaian akan memenuhi klub. Di sana akan ada banyak tamu yang memiliki kesempatan membeli _champange_ termahal. Tentu saja sebagai host dengan penjualan terbaik, Doppo diharuskan melakukan hal yang sama malam ini : membimbing tamu memesan _champange_ termahal. Doppo khawatir luar biasa. Ia terbiasa bernegosiasi dengan gaya kaku dan sekarang ia harus mengubahnya.

"Hifumi. Aku tidak yakin." Doppo bergerak gelisah. Hifumi memasangkan berbagai aksesoris di pakaian itu. Menyelipkan bunga mawar kuning di kantong jas kemudian memakaikan cincin perak di jari-jari itu. Seulas senyum kembali memancar, ia mengingat bagaimana setiap hari Doppo membantunya memasangkan cincin perak itu, setelah itu ia akan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Doppo sebelum pergi bekerja. Kebahagian kecil yang tak terhitung.

"Santai saja, Doppo. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tak apa."

Doppo termenung. Ia tak menyangka Hifumi akan berkata seperti itu. _Apakah ia tidak takut reputasinya sebagai host number one di sana akan rusak karenanya?_ Doppo bertanya dalam hati.

Jas abu-abu itu penuh dengan sihir. Menarik perhatian seisi ruangan. Tak ada yang mengetahui betapa gugupnya Doppo saat berpasang-pasang mata memandanginya. Mereka semua tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya, sangat berbeda dengan dunianya.

"Se-selamat datang, _Ko-Koneko-chan_." Wajah itu memerah. Salah satu wanita langganan Hifumi salah tingkah saat melihatnya.

"Hifumi. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Wanita itu bertanya penasaran.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ia membungkukkan tubuh. Membuat wanita itu terhenyak. "Apakah Koneko-chan bersedia memesan champange itu, harganya agak mahal tetapi rasanya enak. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memaksa. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

"Hifumi. Hehehe. Hari ini kau lucu sekali bertanya begitu. Tentu saja aku akan memesannya untuk kita nikmati berdua. Lagipula, malam ini pesta besar."

Wajah polos itu bersinar. Memberikan sensasi baru dalam hati wanita itu. Rasanya, ia ingin melindungi pria manis di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hifumi. Siapa pria yang menangis di belakangmu itu? Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan kita."

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati wajah miliknya menjadi sangat jelek karena menangis haru. Ia meminta izin permisi sebentar meninggalkan si wanita dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan, Hifumi?" Doppo meraih lengan itu, menariknya dari kerumunan.

"Huhuhu. Doppo manis sekali, tapi aku kesal melihatnya. Kenapa sih kita harus tertukar!" Ia memukul derita tembok terdekat. Jiwa lelakinya begitu gemas ingin meremas tubuh Doppo dalam pelukannya tapi lihatlah dimana tubuh dan jiwanya berada!

"Hentikan mengucapkan hal aneh. Katanya, kau akan menunggu di belakang. Kenapa sekarang ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahan menunggu di belakang! Rasanya kesepian!"

"Hifumi?" Wanita yang seharusnya ditemani Doppo mendekat. Seketika Hifumi kembali panik di tempat.

"Anu, _Koneko-chan_. Dia temanku. Jadi bisakah kita mengobrol bersama?" Doppo meminta dengan sopan, namun agak segan. Sesungguhnya, keberadaan Hifumi agak membuatnya lebih tenang dibandingkan hanya berdua dengan wanita itu.

 _'Bukan teman, tapi pacar.'_

Hifumi memasang wajah sebal. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang suka menggoda wanita ketika sedang dalam mode _host_. Tentu saja karena pengaruh pekerjaan dan jas itu! Ia membantahnya dalam hati.

"Boleh kok. Kita nikmati _champange_ nya bersama."

Perlu diakui, Hifumi merasa wanita itu merupakan salah satu wanita langganannya yang terbaik. Tidak hanya cantik tapi hatinya juga baik.

Malam itu, Doppo melakukannya dengan cukup sukses. Para langganannya merasa puas dengan sifat natural Doppo yang kaku dan kikuk. Membuat mereka merasa gemas melihatnya. Bagi para wanita itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang Hifumi yang sedang memainkan peran baru untuk melayani mereka. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa mereka menghadapi orang yang berbeda.

 **~~OoOoOoOoO~~**

Keduanya berbaring kelelahan di kasur. Memandangi langit kamar dengan wajah mengantuk. Pukul sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam kurang 10 menit, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada perubahan apapun dalam tubuh mereka. Doppo menghela napas berat, ia pesimis tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita masih tertukar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kurasa kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk kalau kita tidak bisa kembali."

"Aaaahhh, aku tidak mau!" Hifumi berguling-guling seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan. "Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa menyentuh Doppo! Hueee."

"Hentikan bersikap konyol. Sebaiknya kita coba pikirkan lagi."

Hening. Lima menit terlewati dengan cepat. Entah apa maksud semua ini terjadi, namun ada beberapa hal yang patut disyukuri.

"Doppo. Jadi benar ya tidak ada apapun antara kau dan wanita itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tahu? Aku senang bisa bertukar tubuh dengan Doppo. Bertahun-tahun kita bersama namun masih ada hal yang tak kuketahui tentang Doppo."

Doppo melirik Hifumi dari sudut mata.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, apa yang membuatmu begitu stress, bagaimana kesepiannya dirimu saat makan siang dan saat malam aku tinggal di rumah. Berjuanglah. Aku pun akan berusaha semampuku untuk membahagiakan Doppo. Oleh karena itu, jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu. Ada aku di sini menemanimu, ingat?"

Hifumi menyandarkan kening di bahu itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk saat ini karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang tertukar. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa hidupnya sangat bahagia bisa terus bersama dengan Doppo kesayangannya.

"Iya."

Doppo merenung. Selama ia ada di rumah menunggu Hifumi pulang, rasanya sangat kesepian, apalagi ketika membayangkan Hifumi lebih suka berkumpul dengan banyak orang dan wanita-wanita itu dibandingkan bersama dengannya yang membosankan. Namun setelah merasakannya sendiri, menjadi _host_ tidaklah semudah itu. Orang-orang itu, wanita-wanita itu, tidak akan selalu datang ke dunia yang penuh khayalan itu. Ada saat dimana mereka akan berkumpul lalu kemudian hilang entah kemana. Setidaknya Hifumi selalu ada untuknya dan dirinya ada untuk Hifumi.

Detik jarum jam menguasai ruangan. Mata berkedip kelelahan. Hampir lima menit tersisa itu terlewati. Alarm itu menyala tepat pukul 12 malam saat mata mereka terpejam. Keduanya melotot terkejut. Sensasi itu ada, ketika tanganmu terasa gatal sehingga kau ingin memandanginya.

"A-Apa tadi? Kenapa jamnya berbunyi?"

Keduanya bangkit, terduduk di kasur. Menoleh dan memandang satu sama lain. Suatu keajaiban terjadi.

"Hifumi/Doppo?"

Si rambut pirang menerjang tanpa aba-aba. Menghujani pria rambut merah itu dengan kecupan basah di bibir, seraya melonggarkan dasi di hadapannya. Ia tidak memberikan sedikit pun toleransi pada tubuh yang memberontak. Rasanya sesak, pasokan oksigen berkurang. Namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa rindu ingin menyentuh.

"Hifumi? Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kita sudah kembali seperti semula?"

"Mungkin karena..." Ia mengendusi dan mengecup leher itu. " _Hifudo day_ hanya satu hari?" Mendorong tubuh itu kembali berbaring. "Syukurlah teori penis-bokongmu tidak terbukti."

"Bukan aku yang membuat teori itu! Ah, eh, jangan nempel-nempel terus!" Doppo mendorong tubuh Hifumi menjauh namun pertahan tubuh di atasnya lebih kuat. Rasanya geli ketika telinganya dikulum sejak tadi. Apalagi ketika anak-anak rambut itu bergesekan dengan pipinya, rasanya semakin geli.

Hifumi memandang Doppo lekat. Menempelkan dahi ke dahi. Nah, seperti inilah hal tepat yang seharusnya terjadi. Memandangi wajah orang yang kau sayangi dan tenggelam dalam perasaan itu, kemudian melampiaskannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan percobaan untuk membuktikan apakah teori itu benar atau tidak?"

"Hah?"

Sebelum sempat Doppo bereaksi, tubuhnya telah terkungkung. Persetan dengan teori itu! Doppo tidak peduli apakah teori itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas mereka telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing dan malam ini, ia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur semudah itu.

 **End**.

 _ **A/N : Yap, maafkan atas kekurangan yang ada. Karena penyesuaian konsep, mohon maaf, Host!Hifumi tidak dimunculkan. Demi words yang kebanyakan akhirnya part Host!Doppo dan beberapa part lainnya terpaksa dicut. Semoga tetap bisa menghibur.**_

 _ **Happy Hifudo Day! Apapun yang terjadi saya ingin kalian bahagia, anak-anakku! Salam kecup dariku. Muah.**_


End file.
